Enchaînés
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: " C'est bien la première fois, Seto, que tu daignes passer une nuit complète avec moi, pour enfin te réveiller dans mes bras, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et amusée."


**Enchaînés**

 **—**

Le soleil rougeoyant de l'aube se levait tout juste, mais chaque domestique et homme du palais étaient déjà pris par leurs tâches. Les hiéroglyphes d'or qui s'élevaient sur quelques parcelles de murs du palais brillèrent sous les rayons du soleil ; les gardes, à l'entrée, fixaient négligemment le paysage. À l'intérieur, Simon s'entretenait avec le prêtre Akunadin d'une affaire récente qu'ils devaient à tout prix achever, tandis que le prêtre Shada et la prêtresse Aisis s'entraînaient dans les sous-sol à manier leur kâ.

Nulle trace du Pharaon qui devait encore se reposer dans sa chambre.

La chambre privée du Pharaon se trouvait dans le plus haut étage du palais. Il fallait, pour s'y rendre, traverser un long couloir de marbre gardé par un couple de gardes tous les trente mètres ; arrivé devant les lourdes doubles portes en plaqué or, il fallait déplacé les parties mouvantes de la porte dans un ordre strict et les placer minutieusement selon un plan établi qui changeait chaque semaine, pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le sanctuaire.

C'était le Pharaon lui-même qui se chargeait du « code ».

Les appartements du Roi étaient vastes et luxueux les doubles portes donnaient sur une anti-chambre aux murs clairs et empli de hiéroglyphes. Les piliers de pierre qui soutenait le toit étaient minutieusement sculptés, les détails et la finesse de l'ouvrage ne passaient pas inaperçus. Un grand tapis comme il était rare d'en trouver s'étalait au sol et étouffait le son des pas. Quelques tapisseries ornaient les murs, délivrant des scènes mythiques des Dieux – un portrait gravé sur le marbre du Seigneur Akunumkanon près des portes avait récemment été créé.

Face à l'entrée, une autre porte, pour l'instant fermée, découvrait la chambre du Pharaon.

* * *

Semblable à l'anti-chambre, celle-ci se composait pourtant en grande partie du grand lit ouvragé et perlé d'or qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les fins rideaux blancs, qui masquaient le balcon, volaient sous la brise matinale et ne cachaient que maladroitement les rayons ardent du soleil d'Egypte. De lourdes tentures aux fils d'or et de soie dont les perles nacre irradiaient doucement aux dessus du lit entouraient la couche d'un cocon qui assurait intimité. Une riche armoire, en face, soutient un miroir ouvragé de cristaux et d'or, où le Puzzle Millénaire restait suspendu sur l'une des protubérances.

Un gémissement fatigué perça le silence une silhouette encore indistincte remua entre les draps blancs. Le sol de la chambre était parfois caché par un vêtement jeté négligemment, où le tapis de soie noire invitait à y déposer pied. De l'autre coté, une porte tout juste entrebâillée laissait filtrer le son de l'eau et l'odeur du souabou[1] parvenait à s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

Une main mate écarta doucement les pans de la tenture, laissant le tissu chatoyer entre ses doigts et chuinter délicatement. Encore dans un état semi cotonneux, il inspira l'odeur douce d'huile pour corps et de parfum que dégageaient les couches, sans remarquer que le bruit de l'eau avait cessé depuis plusieurs longues minutes. L'air était déjà chaud et lourd, presque emprunt par le sable du désert, et alourdissait sensiblement son corps pour le pousser à dormir encore.

Sans un bruit, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit doucement, laissant les fragrances s'échapper en tout sens, et des pieds nus et humides glissèrent bientôt sur la soie noire du tapis. L'individu glissa délicatement un doigt le long d'une de ses mèches blondes, encore un peu mouillés, qui collait un peu à son front. Il repoussa légèrement et avec douceur la tenture, laissant sa main apprécier la finesse du tissu, et sourit en voyant le visage du reposant. Prudemment, il s'éleva sur le lit et enjamba le corps encore inconscient, laissant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, et approcha lentement son corps du sien.

Posant avec soin ses mains légèrement au dessus de l'homme, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant son visage détendu, rêveur. Il se laissa descendre jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux viennent chatouiller le visage de l'occupant, et soupira doucement. Le souffle chaud créa un frisson délicieux le long du corps endormi ; le soleil faisait briller les perles nacrés et les fils d'or.

— Il serait temps de se réveiller, grand prêtre Seto, souffla chaudement Atem en laissant ses lèvres effleurer son oreille. Tu n'oserais faire attendre ton Pharaon ?

Le silence régna tout de même une poignée de seconde avant que le prêtre ne saisisse la phrase. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette – terriblement proche et encore embaumé de douces fragrances – au-dessus de lui. Il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de tout ce que cela impliquait, de l'affront qu'il avait, en un tiers de seconde, et recula soudain avec une conscience exacerbée.

Le Pharaon ne lui offrit qu'un sourire malicieux, qui fit briller ses yeux améthyste ; Seto nota que ses yeux étaient fardés de khôl et que sa peau était enduite d'une fine couche d'huile naturelle – le Pharaon était levé depuis déjà un long moment et Seto avait eut le culot de monopoliser son lit. Pire que cela : il avait fait l'affront de rester ignorant de la présence de son Pharaon et avait outrepassé son statut de prêtre, de serviteur du Pharaon.

Il baissa vivement les yeux lorsque le Pharaon se rapprocha encore, collant presque leur corps pour approcher leur visage. Seto sentait parfaitement la chaleur du corps de son Roi effleurer son corps et se propager, glissant insidieusement entre les draps fins pour caresser sa peau nue.

— C'est bien la première fois, Seto, que tu daignes passer une nuit complète avec moi, pour enfin te réveiller dans mes bras, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et amusée.

Seto rougit et se refusa à croiser le regard trop insistant de son Roi. Ce dernier ne portait qu'une courte toge blanche qui remontait sur ses cuisses, trop fine et qui révélait presque par transparence sa peau. Nul décorum, seule une paire de boucles d'oreilles miroitait près de sa gorge, et deux lourdes bagues encerclaient son auriculaire et son annulaire.

— J-je n'avais aucunement l'intention de perturber votre éveil, mon Pharaon…

C'était bien la première fois, il était vrai, que le prêtre et le Pharaon se réveillaient ensemble après leur nuit. Dès le début de leur étrange relation, Seto mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais passer la nuit avec son Roi, déjà pour ne pas donner l'impression de se sentir un _égal_ du Pharaon (quelle insulte !) ensuite, car le Roi méritait quelque attention, et des privilèges légitimes. Seto, tout prêtre qu'il fut, n'avait pas le droit d'empiéter plus que nécessaire dans la chambre privée du Seigneur !

— Me « perturber », Seto ? Ai-je l'air d'être « perturbé » ? demanda simplement Atem en embrassant le corps de son serviteur du regard.

Seto écarquilla soudain les yeux en secouant sa tête, niant finalement ses mots. Il ne _pouvait pas_ se donner le pouvoir de pouvoir perturber son Pharaon ! Il était la représentation d'une divinité, le Roi _ne pouvait pas être perturbé par un simple mortel_ !

— Ne serais-tu pas encore nu sous ces draps ? s'éleva négligemment la voix du Pharaon, sans pour autant poser réellement la question.

Seto, proprement horrifié, voulut se lever vivement pour ramasser ses modestes habits et laisser au Roi toute l'intimité que le matin exigeait, mais des bras fins et hâlés l'emprisonnèrent, alors que le bassin étroit face à lui se posait délicatement sur le sien.

Dieu, son cœur allait s'envoler…

— Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de fuir ma présence.

— Non ! Jamais je ne voudrais vous fuir, mon Pharaon ! s'épouvanta Seto en redressant son regard.

— Parfait, souffla Atem en s'approchant encore. Moi je n'ai rien sous ma toge, poursuivit-il en souriant, l'air de rien.

Presque malgré lui, ses yeux descendirent se poser sur sa taille, serré par un fin ruban de soie couleur perle, jusqu'à ce poser sur son entrejambe masqué par son vêtement. Il avait envie d'y passer la main pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses mots, mais surtout pour caresser sa peau douce, à peine recouverte de poils, et il avait beau ne cessé de se rappeler à l'ordre en se disant que le Pharaon n'avait que seize ans, il était complètement à la merci du regard chaud et malicieux de son Roi.

Enchaîné à son regard.

— Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, mon Pharaon… Vous devez rejoindre la salle du trône…

Atem posa simplement son doigt sur son menton, le laissant glisser contre sa peau. Il voyagea ainsi sur sa gorge, son torse, tirant le drap pour révéler de plus en plus de parcelles de peau, laissant son ongle effleurer délicieusement son serviteur. Il sourit en sentant les muscles se crisper, vibrer, les muscles se dessinaient davantage et créaient un hypnotisant panel de nuances.

Sa respiration s'approfondit.

— Me traiterais-tu, moi, d'irraisonnable… ?

Il savait quelle corde exploiter pour en tirer le meilleur son ; Seto était si facile à percer ! Il pouvait, en quelques paroles, le mener dans la direction qu'il voulait, l'obliger à se plier à ses désirs, il le manipulait sans mal et Seto n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Atem n'en abusant pourtant que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et que ses hormones d'adolescents (car nul doute, selon lui, qu'il soit humain) bouillonnaient un peu trop.

Seto était à lui. Et jamais il ne le libérerait de son emprise.

— Nullement, mon Seigneur ! Je ne pourrais jamais… simplement…

— Bien, le coupa-t-il, alors qu'attends-tu ?

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un déhanché appuyé sur son bassin, frottant très brièvement leur entrejambe ensemble. Seto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma rapidement les yeux, le cœur encore tambourinant, avant de finalement fondre sur les lèvres offertes de son Pharaon.

* * *

Les draps déjà défaits furent encore une fois mis à mal.

Atem aimait vraiment ces moments charnels qu'il avait avec Seto, la sensation qui naissait en son sein était indescriptible et lui conférait mille délices. Il était devenu accro à son cher serviteur depuis le premier soir, où il avait invité le prêtre dans sa chambre – s'il était honnête, il avouerait qu'il s'y était entièrement perdu depuis bien avant cela, lorsque son regard sur son fidèle serviteur avait peu à peu changé.

Et il s'était dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à être tourmenté par l'homme, Seto devait également ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui.

Être enchaîné à deux restait moins dévastateur que l'être seul.

Il se cambra en gémissant lorsque Seto le pénétra doucement, tout en embrassant son torse fin. Ses mains serraient les draps jusqu'à en blanchir, et sa tête pendait encore dans le vide – là où Seto l'avait renversé pour l'embrasser follement. Lorsqu'il s'y mettait, le prêtre pouvait se montrer fort insatiable et dominateur.

Et pourtant sa tendresse et ses attentions le faisaient fondre.

Il releva son bras pour empoigner les cheveux bruns de Seto et le pousser vers lui pour ravager ses lèvres rouges. Lui qui venait de finir son rituel de purification, il était partit pour recommencer !

— Mon Pharaon… Pharaon… ne cessait de murmurer Seto en l'embrassant.

Atem ne se sentait jamais aussi aimé que dans les bras de Seto, et cette sensation lui rendait les étoiles accessibles. Seto était spécial, depuis le début, Seto était à lui… pour toujours…

Seto regarda la lueur du soleil rendre la peau de son Roi iridescente, les reflets des perles nacrés se réverbéraient délicieusement sur sa peau. La chambre du Roi était tout simplement magnifique, orné de somptuosités qui rendaient l'endroit parfait pour admirer son Roi. Le Pharaon lui semblait particulièrement charmant, perdu dans les draps frais de sa couche, tout juste masqué par les tentures clairs et brillantes qui s'étiraient telles des ailes de papillons.

Au loin, la ville s'éveillait doucement Atem et Seto gémirent puissamment lorsque l'apogée les cueillit tous deux. Seto s'effondra sur le corps bouillant du Pharaon, inspirant l'odeur entêtante d'huile parfumée et de sueur qui en émanait, alors que sa main caressait encore vaguement les hanches et la cuisse du Seigneur. Ses yeux sombres se fermèrent, béat et satisfait, alors que le Pharaon était encore perdu dans les affres du plaisir tout juste assouvi.

Ses yeux fardés s'ouvrirent sur le ciel, découvert par moment par les rideaux fins, le ciel bleu limpide s'offrant à son regard. Il regarda vaguement un des rares nuages avancer dans le ciel, le corps lourd et épuisé de son prêtre encore sur lui. Il se sentait transpirer, l'air déjà lourd ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise, les draps collaient à sa peau et l'inconfort qui en débouchait le faisait presque grimacer pourtant il n'aurait jamais voulu se dégager de Seto.

Cet homme était sa faiblesse. Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient tous deux enchaînés.

.

.

* * *

[1] En Égypte Antique, les égyptiens pouvaient se laver avec ce produit – qui peut être considéré comme l'ancêtre du savon.

 **Première expérience sur _Yu-Gi-Oh !_ et ça me plaît déjà beaucoup !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
